Time-of-flight mass spectrometers can ionize molecules having masses different from each other in a sample and measure current of generated ions. Time-of-flight mass spectrometers may be classified into various types according to methods of separating ions.
A time-of-flight mass spectrometer is one of mass spectrometers. Time-of-flight mass spectrometers can measure masses of ions by using time-of flight of the ions. For an accurate mass spectrometry, a difference in ionizing time is minimized and electrons are thereby allowed to collide with a sample.